The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games
Hi, Xbilliex here (or you can call me Billie). I usually host Games on the Hunger Games wiki but I've decided to host my first Games on here while I wait for people to submit tributes into the Games I'm currently hosting on the Hunger Games wiki. This isn't my first ever Games. I've done some before. Check them out on my user profile. Rules #Capitol and District 13 allowed. #Links allowed. #I will write this in the POVs of the tributes. #Make your tributes detailed. Also notify me if they have a certain relationship with other tributes. This will make it easier for me to write their POVs. #No Mary Sues. An example of a Mary Sue is below. #'NO EDITING OF THIS PAGE WHILE I'M GONE.' #You're allowed up to 3 tributes each. #Reservations last up to 24 hours. Example of Mary Sue type tribute Name: Mary Sue 'The Hottest Girl in District 1' Rose Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 1 Strengths: Everything because I am the best Weaknesses: None because I'm good at everything Tributes Alliances Tributes highlighted in bold '''are the leaders of an alliance. Tributes underlined are the co-leaders of their alliance. Tributes crossed out have died. Careers Peyton Smith (1), Calix Shadow (1), Aurora Bodis (2), Coral Seaside (4), Shark Island (4), Mindy Hills (12), Adam Hills (12), Flynn Nixton (13) Loners Jayson Huff (7), James Scooter (6), Lavender Morton (10), Luna Devogne (3) District 5, 7, 9 and 13 Alliance Honeysickle Ash (5), '''Fawn Rose (7), Savannah Darnell (9), Amber Burn (13) Looking for alliance Brian Anglim (8), Erika Danyie (Capitol), Lilly Ganté (11), Paul Grasshopper (Capitol) Tribute Gallery ErikaDanyie.png|Erika Danyie - The Capitol Female Kawaii Lunaii - Paul Grasshopper.png|Paul Grasshopper - The Capitol Male Peyton Smith.png|Peyton Smith - District 1 Female Calix Shadow.png|Calix Shadow - District 1 Male Commer attemp.png|Aurora Bodis - District 2 Female DariusAsterin.png|Darius Asterin - District 2 Male Nick Maclachlan AwesomeAiden.png|Nick Maclachlan - District 3 Male Luna Devogne.png|Luna Devogne - District 3 Female coral seaside.png|Coral Seaside - District 4 Female shark island.png|Shark Island - District 4 Male gsgdf.png|Electrik Sparks - District 5 Male|link=Electrik Sparks honeysickle ash.png|Honeysickle Ash - District 5 Female Kawaii Lunaii - James Scooter.png|James Scooter - District 6 Male scarlet scarface.png|Scarlet Scarface - District 6 Female District 7 - Fawn Rose.png|Fawn Rose - District 7 Female Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff - District 7 Male Brian A.png|Brian Anglim - District 8 Male AromaVelonte.png|Aroma Velonte - District 8 Female District 9 - Savannah Darnell.png|Savannah Darnell - District 9 Female nathan scarface.png|Nathan Scarface - District 9 Male Drago Fire AwesomeAiden.png|Drago Fire - District 10 Male LavenderMorton2.png|Lavender Morton - District 10 Female LilliGanté.png|Lilly Ganté - District 11 Female Crimson Typhoon.png|Crimson Typhoon - District 11 Male Mindy Hills.png|Mindy Hills - District 12 Female Adam Hills.png|Adam Hills - District 12 Male District 13 - Amber Burn.png|Amber Burn - District 13 Female Flynn Nixton.png|Flynn Nixton - District 13 Male Arena The arena is large and split into four sections. In that section is a landscape that represents a season. Summer: In the summer section is a big jungle. If you find your way out of the jungle, you are led to a warm, sunny beach. The beach is nice for when you to want to go for a swim or go and relax but tributes can easily find each other on the beach. The jungle is very dangerous as it contains poisonous berries that seem tempting and 7 different types of mutts. If you decide to go the opposite way (instead of walking through the jungle to the beach), you end up at the Autumn section. If you choose to swim, you can travel to any other section of your choice. Autumn: Autumn's section consists of a forest. Fallen leaves cover the forest, giving tributes the advantage of camouflaging. This is the safest section, with hardly any dangers. The forest leads to the Winter and Spring sections. Winter: In this section, there are snowy mountains with caves. This is the most dangerous section as mutts occupy most of the caves and if you stay in this section without a heat source, tributes can die of pneumonia or hypothermia. Spring: Spring is just a field of flowers. This is the second most dangerous section, despite it's simplicity, as tributes can find each other. In the middle of the sections is the Cornucopia. Surrounding the arena is water. Arena Outfit Coral black boots, black puft jacket with the number of the tributes' district on the back, black jeans, white shirt. Twists *Tributes will be challenged in the arena, both physically and mentally. Some tributes will not survive this. *Tributes will be ranked on everything. These rankings may change, depending on what they do or how long they live. Credit goes to Kaeghan for creating this idea. *There are two '''victors, one male and one female. Rankings and Odds Credit goes to Kaeghan for coming up with this idea. These will be set after the training sessions. When a tribute dies, their name will be crossed off along with their ranking and odds. Reapings '''These will be written in the POV of Xander Rybak, the host of the Games. After the reapings, the POVs will be from the tributes. Introduction/Before going live 40 years I've been doing this job. 40 years. I've grown tired of doing this job but I never say anything as President Maysall watches over us. If I express my fatigue from interviewing kids, most of which are about to die, and having to talk about every little event that happens in the arena out loud, President Maysall will have planned my execution before I can get away from The Capitol. So I keep quiet. And express my disgust in my head instead. That way, I won't be losing my head. I walk over to the desk, right in front of the studio's flashlights. Behind the desk were screens that shown children in each of the districts and The Capitol being escorted to the reapings. On the desk was a glass of water, some paper and a pen. I sit down at the big leather chair that was also behind the desk and sip some of the water. I get a napkin out from my blazer and use it to wipe the water surrounding my mouth. I put the napkin on the table once I was finished with it, clear my throat and prepare to go live. "Ready to go Xander?" asked one of the cameramen. "Yes." I reply, resting my arms on the desk. I face the teleprompter, which had just been brought in and wait for the 'On Air' sign on the nearby wall to flash green. When it finally did flash green, I say what was on the teleprompter. "Hello Panem! Welcome to the coverage of the reapings of the 234th Annual Hunger Games. I'm your host, Xander Rybak. In just a few moments, we will show the reaping of The Capitol." The Capitol The Capitol. Because President Maysall got bored and wanted more bloodshed, he forced District 13 and The Capitol to participate. I never fully understood why The Capitol had to participate so I always assumed it was down to Maysall's sadism. It was sunny in The Capitol. Temperatures were quite high but on the televisions of Panem, the weather was glamorized that teeny bit more. The reaping stage looked shiny. Gleams of light were coming off the reaping bowls. "Hello Capitol!" cheered Amara Kodal. Amara was originally from District 2. She became victor when she was just 15. But before she entered The Hunger Games, her father paid me to let her do a work experience session in the studio. Because she was really helpful during her work experience, I let her work here part-time. She worked here for around a year before volunteering for The Hunger Games in The Capitol. Now, she just reaps tributes. "Before we reap one young man and woman to represent The Capitol for the 234th Hunger Games, I have a special video to show you." I'll admit it. Amara looked very pretty. She was wearing a red one-shoulder floor length dress, a red rose in her curly brown hair and matching red high heels. But she was wrong about the video being special. It was just the same video with a dull voiceover provided by the President, going on about the history of Panem. "For 2 centuries, we have been through numerous amounts of rebellions and The Hunger Games have been re-established on many occasions. But all of that changed when President Maysall became President." Oh here comes the biased part. "President Maysall made Panem a better place by making sure Panem's citizens upheld the traditions and rules that have made us a strong nation for years on end." Lies, lies and more lies. I was finally relieved when the garbage filling my ears was over. "Now, for the moment you've been waiting for. Time to pick The Capitol's representatives. I will pick the boy first." She walked over to the male reaping bowl and rummaged around the bowl until she picked up an small slip of paper. "Paul Grasshopper." I quickly found out who Paul Grasshopper was. He was a 16 year old with green hair. He stood astonished at first but after taking a deep breath, he made his way towards Amara. "So you must be Paul. How do you feel right now, Paul?" asked Amara, putting the microphone in front of the boy's mouth. I now saw the boy's face in detail. He had a single pink highlight, which was at the front of his hair. He also wore what looked like library glasses. I'm guessing Paul is an intelligent boy. "I'm quite surprised Amara but I will do this for my family." Paul implied in a confident manner. "Very good. Glad to hear it." Amara didn't seem interested in what Paul had to say and quickly moved onto the female's reaping. "Jacqu-." "I VOLUNTEER!" shouted a pink-haired 18 year old. She boldly made her way onto the stage. "And what is your name?" asked Amara. The girl snatched the microphone out of Amara's hands. "My name is Erika Danyie. I volunteered because I need to win. To save my family. I can't afford to lose them." Amara got her microphone back from Erika. "Thanks for that, Erika. Well this is it folks. Here's your tributes, Erika Danyie and Paul Grasshopper." I turned around to face the teleprompter once again. "That was fast. Coming up next is the District 1 reaping. Stay tuned." District 1 District 1's reaping was surprisingly short and sweet. Like always, the citizens were wearing extravagant dresses and tuxedos. The district escort, David Morenston, picked out of the male reaping bowl first. "Ca-" "I VOLUNTEER." A 16 year old who was very angry but determined at the same time walked to the stage while everyone else had been fighting. When David asked him how he felt, he could only apply in a now arrogant manner. "First of all, my name's Calix Shadow. Second of all, I'm gonna win these Games for 2 people only. The rest of you can suck it!" He put his middle finger up at everyone. And the girl reaped was Peyton Smith. She was more bubbly and much happier than Calix. Her dress was golden. "I'm ok David. It's nice to know that people care." She smiled. All three of them walked into the Justice Building, concluding District 1's reaping. District 2 Now it was time for the District 2 reaping. President Maysall was originally from District 2. He was also one of the district's victors. They always had an advantage in the Games. I've seen him send sponsors himself to 2's tributes, which was unfair because there were tributes from poorer districts that starved. Everyone who tried to point out the unfairness of his actions were killed so, like I said before, I had to stay quiet. "It's that time of year again District 2!" cheered Westley Flamingochest, the district's escort. He was a tall, young man with short neon green hair and violet eyes. He wore a suit that was sparkling. It was the same colour as his hair. I liked District 1 and 2's reapings because they were short. The Peacekeepers hardly put on the video since the teenagers would be fighting to volunteer instead of watching the video. "Let's just get on with this." Westley walked over to the male reaping bowl. Westley hadn't even picked up a slip yet and already the boys of the district were fighting. Westley continued to get a slip and read out the name on it. "AJ Byrne." One teenager resorted to using his boot to whack everyone who tried to get to the stage before him where as another pushed people out of the way. It was madness but those who remained in The Capitol enjoyed it. It was just another event that was going to get ratings up. Finally I found someone who I could watch out. He was an eighteen year old, who had stood at the back until now. Instead of hitting people and resorting to violence, he climbed under and over the barriers. Many tried to stop him but he was too swift and quick. "I VOLUNTEER." shouted the 18 year old. He made his way up the stage, to the dismay of those who tried to stop him. The boy had raven black hair and grey eyes. He was a handsome chap. Some girls swooned over him. "What's your name?" asked Westley. "Darius Asterin, sir." replied Darius. It turned out that Darius had some manners. Maybe he was covering up some brutality? I don't know. I can't really judge the tributes yet. "Well you're courageous for volunteering, Darius." Westley complimented him before walking over to the female reaping bowl. That was when I saw something that has never happened before in the history of the reapings. None of the girls were brawling. They just stood there, lifeless. It was like they had been turned into statues. "No catfights then? Okay." Westley rummaged around the reaping bowl and picked one out. "Aurora Bodis." An angry 16 year old was taken up the stage by Peacekeepers. She was cussing along the way. "I CAN'T BELIEVE NOBODY F***ING VOLUNTEERED FOR ME!" The Peacekeepers plonked her on the stage before returning back to the head Peacekeeper. "Well there you have it District 2. Here are your tributes, Darius Asterin and Aurora Bodis." Aurora refused to get off the stage so another pair of Peacekeepers had to take her inside the Justice Building. Everyone could still hear her cussing so the coverage was turned off. Luckily, the emblem of Panem was now on the screen. "Rare events happening in District 2 there. Coming up next is District 3. Stay tuned folks." District 3 I took a quick break while advertisements were being shown. I didn't do much, just walked around the studio. The cameramen were talking amongst each other. I don't know what they were talking about but it's not any of my business. Some of the other crew were walking in and out of the studio. Getting bored of walking around, I sit back at the desk, take another sip of water and drew on the paper in front of me before it was time to go back on air. "Guys get ready. The sign will flash green soon." said one of the cameramen to the others. They finish talking and go back to their equipment. Once again, I was looking at the teleprompter. The On Air sign flashed green again, allowing me to speak. "Hello Panem. Welcome back to the reapings coverage. I'm your host, Xander Rybak. Let's prepare for the next reaping, shall we?". The screens behind me changed from the emblem to the District 3 reaping. The video had just finished playing. The district escort was Marianna Yoana. "Wasn't that just great?" Marianna asked the District 3 children. None of them replied to Marianna's question, much to her dismay. Marianna wore a short, dark blue cocktail dress. She didn't wear any accessories and her red hair was tied up in a bun. "Come on guys, you're gonna have to be more enthusiastic." She implied, folding her arms. All of a sudden, this turned into an argument. "We'll be more enthusiastic when your dress falls down." said one of the males from the crowd of citizens. Everyone in between those barriers laughed loudly in unison. "How about you volunteer for the unfortunate male that gets picked?" asked Marianna to the person who spoke. The cameras got a close up of the person. "No thanks." He replied, shaking his head. "Then shut up." Marianna told the boy before continuing with the reaping. Some of the males surrounding the boy elbowed him playfully. One boy even ruffled up his hair. I guess that if they attended school, they must have been the class clowns. "First, the boy." Like the other reapings I've seen, Marianna walks over to the male reaping bowl and rummages around the bowl. I sometimes wondered why the escorts didn't pick a slip on the spot. It would have saved more time but then again, the escorts liked to make the district citizens anticipate. "Nick Maclachlan." A boy from the 14 year olds barrier walked up onto the stage. He had dark skin and short black hair. "How do you feel Nick?" asked Marianna. "I'm not really sure Marianna." replied Nick. He also had very dark eyes. "Okay, nice to meet you Nick. And now for the girls." Once again, a district escort cuts off a reaped tribute to move onto the female reaping. "Luna Devogne." An 18 year old with either blonde or yellow hair made her way onto the stage. She looked rather sad. Maybe it was because no one volunteered for her. "District 3, here are your tributes." Once again the Panem emblem came back on the screens. I was starting to think that these reapings were getting a little repetitive and boring. But sadly, I had to sit here for many more hours to cover the other district's reapings. I was also close to thinking about resigning from hosting the Games. After these Games have finished of course. District 4 District 4's reaping was similar to District 1's reaping. Everyone had dressed up in either dapper tuxedos or beautiful dresses. In District 4 tradition, the district escort, Alamad, looked smart in a dark blue suit. "Shark Island." He called out. A 15 year old who wore a black suit and white tie walked up to the stage. "And now for the girls." "Kaitlyn Armistice." Like District 1, most of the girls were fighting. But a blonde haired girl, who looked distressed, immediately volunteered before anyone else. "What's your name?" Alamad asked the girl as she made her way up the stage. "Coral Seaside." The girl replied. Coral and Shark hugged each other, suggesting they knew each other. And then I found out that they were in love when Shark wrapped his arm around Coral's waist. District 5 District 5 was another short affair. Most of the citizens looked like they had filthy faces. It was probably down to the power plants. I don't even know. "Electrik Sparks." called out Tabitha Whitehouse, the district escort. A boy with a streak of light blue hair joined Tabitha. He didn't say anything. Maybe being quiet is the new deadly? Tabitha walked over to the female reaping bowl. She picked up the first slip she could grab rather than having a rummage around the bowl. "Honeysickle Ash." A red haired girl who had a front braid came on shortly afterwards. It was nice that these reapings didn't actually bother to show the video because that just made it longer. I think the video is a waste of time but Maysall is more or likely going to get angry. But then again? Who cares about President Maysall? I don't. District 6 District 6 was another boring reaping. The only exciting thing that happened was that the brave 18 and 17 year olds jumped out of a nearby train that goes past the district square. That was cool. "James Scooter." A boy who had been standing in the 16 year olds barrier made his way. He was tall for his age. I guess he was around 5'9/5'10. Possibly even 5'11. "Scarlet Scarface." A sullen girl stormed on stage. She was frowning. I think she had the right mindset for the Games before they've even begun. District 7 District 7's reaping was slightly more longer because the long-serving mayor of District 7 had died yesterday. He must have done his district proud because nearly every citizen of District 7 was wearing black clothing. Only a few wore clothing of different colours. I think they must have been the district's jokers. After a minute of silence for the mayor was over, the reaping began. The district escort, Tunisia Vamelount, reaped the boy first. "Jayson Huff." A boy who was in the 17 year olds barrier walked out. He had scars on his face. I think he must have been attacked by a wild animal sometime in his life. "Fawn Rose." Tunisia called out. I thought Fawn was going to be around 15/16 but it turned out that she was a 12 year old. It was always heartbreaking to see a 12 year old get reaped but some 12 year olds have even won in the past. Amara was one of them. Fawn, who was crying, walked onto the stage slowly. These Games are gonna be tough. District 8 District 8's reaping was different. It was...mysterious. The last time I saw District 8, it was just factories and tenements. Now, every building was covered in barbed wire and Peacekeepers were on every part of the district with big, vicious guard dogs. The citizens had been forced to attend the reaping by having Peacekeepers point guns at their heads. All of the citizens looked sad and upset. "Hello, urm District 8." Category:Hunger Games District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 District 13 Going off air Tribute Parade Category:Hunger Games